Porygon's Path
by Voltskull
Summary: The world is in danger. Mankind's final hope rests in the hands of a young pokémon trainer. Bonds will be broken, friendships will be tested and life will be stretched to its limits. Will the strong triumph over evil, or will it all be too much?


**Hey guys! Thanks for giving this story a look at. This will only be the first chapter until next year, so hopefully you will check it out when it's updated. **

**Thanks again and please tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

"Almost there Lola!" I grinned, gazing proudly at my amazing partner. She looked up at me. Being only slightly shorter than me, I came face to face with her beaming complexion. Lola began swaying happily, waving her arms above her head.

"Ludicolo!" She said loudly, embracing me.

Lola was my best friend and also my first Pokémon. I had grown up with her, entrusting her with many secrets and sharing many adventures. She had hatched in my hands. I remember it as if was yesterday:

It was my fifth birthday and I had been complaining that my older brother had been teasing me with his Beldum. I wanted a Pokémon so badly, it was all I was interested in getting. My family presented me with 'suitable' presents for a five year old – socks, comics and sweets. But even the prospect of stuffing myself with chocolate and reading about the animated misadventures of Waldo the Wobbuffet was not enough to satisfy me. But when it was my parents turn to present me with another boring gift, I was pleasantly surprised. They ran the Pokémon Daycare Centre, so were overloaded with the Pokémon of travelling trainers. When I opened the oddly shaped package, I screamed in happiness. Nestled in a bed of shredded newspaper and cotton wool was an egg. It was so perfect; each freckle on its pale shell seemed to sparkle in front of my eyes. I picked it up gently, careful not to damage it in any way. My father said "We don't know what kind of Pokémon will hatch from that egg, but you had better take care of it no matter what it turns into"

After displaying a shimmy of thanks to my parents, I rushed outside. I laid the egg down onto a collection of leaves and glass.

A week passed. Each day was the same. As I had not started school yet, I was able to spend every minute of every day with my precious egg. One day, I was nodding off under my favourite tree, when my eyes were caught by a flash of light. My eyes snapped open and trained themselves on my glowing egg. The shell started to crack. It split completely and fell apart, disintegrating in my hand. What was left was a shimmering white form. It sat in the palm of my hand and started to show it's true colours. It opened its tiny eyes and its wide, yellow mouth spread into a huge smile. It was a girl.

I ran screaming to show her to my parents. When I got to them they were shocked. They brought me a picture of a Lotad and I instantly recognised it. But the Lotad in the picture seemed slightly different to my beautiful new friend. In the picture, the skin was blue and the pad on top was green. My Lotad however, had purple skin and a baby blue pad. She became even more precious to me when the concept of shiny Pokémon was explained. It was my brother's turn to envy me. I named my new friend Lola and swore we would be best friends forever.

As a Ludicolo now, she retained her baby blue colours, but now on her body also. She had a coat of pale yellow and brown striped fur, which, by being well kept and shiny, showed how healthy she was. Her personality matched mine, headstrong but jolly and she meant the world to me. We had been through a lot together and it showed.

My name is Zeke Stone. I am a fifteen year old boy from Hoenn. I have travelled my homeland far and wide, defeating gyms and collecting their badges. I challenged the Elite Four, coming close, but falling short after a battle with my brother, the champion. Even though I didn't make it, I felt so proud of my team. I wanted to start again and what better chance to do it than when I got a call from a leading team of scientists. They did not say what they needed me for, but it was certainly urgent.

'Come on everyone! I can see it!' I called back to my lagging friends. A shadow was cast from above, as Skye flew over me. Cleo was perched upon the back of Steam, and Anvil lumbered behind. They came to halt by my feet. I looked around at them. Skye came to land in front of me, kicking up swirls of dust as she landed. I stroked her cotton wings and looked up her long blue neck into her dreamy eyes. She was my Altaria. I caught her in the shade of Meteor falls on Route 114. She was a challenging catch. After many encounters across five days, I finally caught her in her pre-evolved form: Swablu. Through every cold storm, she has been there to wrap her delicate wings around me to keep me warm. Also my transport when I am feeling tired, she must have flown the entire Hoenn region twice. Always looking out for me and my companions, she held an uncanny resemblance to my mother and always treated us as if she was one.

Anvil was my charming Aggron. A gentle giant at heart, he was the most protective member of my team. He would happily meet someone with open arms, but if they did wrong to any of us, he knew how to hold a grudge. His Bulldoze move is devastating, capable of wreaking havoc even to a flying type. Anvil can be quite the gentleman. He shares, socialises and never forgets his manners. I got a hug from him as I turned to view him, my face squashed against his rough, silver, metal hide. He was given to me by my brother, a steel type enthusiast, when he found two Aron living in a quarry.

"Del! Del!" squealed Cleo, my attention seeking Delcatty. Winner of the Master Rank Beauty Contest back in Hoenn, her fur was always well groomed and neat. She possessed a charming smile, and addictive nature, making it impossible for me to say no to her. The eye candy of my team, she attracted the attention of many admirers, making her somewhat of a celebrity.

The one being who did whatever she said, no questions asked, was my Torkoal, Steam. He fell head-over-heels in love with her at first sight, providing me with the ideal position to train him as my own. On his own, he would happily hide in his shell and become antisocial. But when Cleo was around, his shyness would disappear. With prolonged exposure to her, he would start to show off and become silly, but that's just love. The two really brought out the best in each other. Even though she wouldn't openly admit it, Cleo would be lost without his constant companionship.

All heads were turned in the direction I had motioned to. In the distance, lay a large white building. The roof was flat and sported several large aerials. Smiles covered our faces. It was in sight! The Laboratory of Kanto was a few hours walk away. I broke into a run, my partners falling in behind me. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting BOOM! A mushroom of black smoke bellowed from the roof of the shuddering building. Screams and alarms were heard from within the smoke.

By the time we had reached the laboratory, there was not much left. What was left was only a skeleton of what used to be there. Machines lay, melted and destroyed, while papers and boxes still glowed with embers. Some parts of the wall were still burning. I motioned for Lola to put out the fires. She opened her mouth, and shot jet streams of clear water at the burning patches. Steam shuddered.

After putting out the blazes and scouting around the burned structure, Cleo came across a metal box. It was not even hot to touch, some kind of flame retardant steel. It was heavy, but opened with ease. Inside was a jade green sphere, decorated with wild golden lines: mimicking a circuit board. Also in the box, was a square tablet. It had a single button and a camera. I pressed the button out of curiosity and my Pokémon crowded round.

[BEGIN TRANSMISSION]

From the camera came a blue hologram. It showed an old man's head. The man was bald on top, with hair around the sides of his head. He had a big nose and a moustache and in his eyes, I could see sadness. His sagging features flapped as he spoke:

_ZEKE STONE, OF HOENN. IF YOU ARE VIEWING THIS MESSAGE, THEN A GRAVE FATE HAS BEFALLEN US ALL. A DANGEROUS THREAT HAS ARISEN. IT HAS THE POTENTIAL TO WIPE POKÉMON, PLANTS AND EVENTUALLY, HUMANS FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH. IT COMES IN THE FORM OF A COMPUTER VIRUS AND WILL SOON BE UNSTOPPABLE. WE, HERE AT SILPH CO., CREATED IT BY ACCIDENT, IN AN ATTEMPT TO CREATE THE PERFECT COMPUTER SOFTWARE. THE GODS OF FORTUNE MUST REST UPON OUR SHOULDERS HOWEVER, AS WE, IN OUR LAST EFFORT TO SAVE MANKIND, HAVE CREATED THE KEY TO THE VIRUS' DESTRUCTION. IN THE POKÉBALL IS THE PERFECT POKÉMON, MANKIND'S FINAL ARE TWO REMAINING SCIENTISTS IN THE KANTO REGION. BOTH HOLD A PIECE OF OUR CREATION. YOUR TASK IS TO RETRIEVE THOSE PIECES, AND DESTROY THE VIRUS, BEFORE IT DESTROYS LIFE AS WE KNOW IT._

_THE FATE OF THE WORLD RESTS ON YOUR SHOULDERS NOW. WE KNOW YOU WILL NOT FAIL US. _

The old man saluted and looked left and right. He pressed something off-screen and The hologram disappeared.

[END TRANSMISSION]

The mood in the air felt a lot more serious. I picked up the pokéball. It was unlike any I had ever seen before, slightly heavier. I turned it over in my hand, but could not find the release button.

"Taria taria!" exclaimed Skye, motioning to my pokédex.

I picked it off my belt, and scanned the pokéball. Suddenly my pokédex beeped and the ball opened.

"_ZEKE STONE - IDENTITY CONFIRMED_" Came a voice from the ball.

A white form was ejected from it. When it materialised, there floated a Pokémon I had never seen before.

"_PORYGON" _ said my pokédex.

"_THE VIRTUAL POKÉMON. USING THE MOST ADVANCED TECHNOLOGIES, SCIENTISTS FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN MAKING THE FIRST ARTIFICIAL POKÉMON. IT IS CAPABLE OF REVERTING ITSELF ENTIRELY BACK TO PROGRAM DATA IN ORDER TO ENTER CYBERSPACE. A PORYGON IS COPY- PROTECTED SO IT CANNOT BE DUPLICATED."_

_So this is a Porygon… _I thought to myself. It was mainly pink, with its nose, chest, feet and tail a pale blue. Its body was angular: instead of smooth curves, jagged corners circled its body. A pair of white, octagonal eyes looked like they had been painted on, as the pupils were unmoving. The head and tail wagged from side to side alternately, while the feet swung at random intervals.

Anvil lumbered over to the new Pokémon and tried greeting it with a hug. He was met with a three beamed attack that, fortunately for Porygon and everyone else within a ten metre radius, reflected cleanly off his armour coating. I recalled him to his pokéball before he kicked up a fuss. My other Pokémon looked on in amazement.

"So, I guess that was Tri-attack. I wonder what else you know…"

"_KNOWN MOVES – ZAP CANNON, TRI-ATTACK, CONVERSION AND ATTACK UNKNOWN" _ my pokédex confirmed.

"Attack unknown?" I thought out loud, "Well, the hologram wasn't lying when it said 'the perfect Pokémon'… Zap cannon! That is a powerful move!"

My Pokémon let out a roar of approval.

As I went to pick up my new travelling companion, I noticed something yellow on its underside. Not daring to turn the Pokémon upside down, I crouched to investigate this mysterious object. It was similar to an old cassette, a metal disk spinning inside a yellow plastic case. It seemed to be embedded into Porygon, no way of getting it out. The disk whirred quietly, only drowned out by Porygon's occasional beeping.

"Well" I said, checking my pokédex, "That isn't meant to be there! Maybe one of these scientists can shed some light on it"

Looking awkwardly at Porygon, I returned it to its pokéball. While Porygon was out of the pokéball, the ball did not close. It did though, when Porygon was back inside. I figured I'd have to keep scanning it for it to open.

"Torkoal!" Steam cried. I had been so busy examining the virtual Pokémon that I had not noticed how dark it had become.

"Okay everyone; you heard what we need to do. This is serious now and we cannot afford to mess around" I released the upset Anvil as we all huddled together to talk.

"We need to get a good rest now, so we are fighting fit in the morning. The fate of the world rests on us" I put my hand in the middle. It was joined by a wing, a claw, a mitt, a paw and a stump. We were a team.

**Thanks for giving this story a chance! I'm not going to reveal too much now, but the next chapter should be posted in late January if this gets enough views. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
